Echium virescens
thumb|right|250px|Prototipi internacional i kilogramit në Paris Kilogrami është njësi matëse e Sistemit SI për Masen Në shumë aspekte kilogrami është një njësi e vecantë. Kështu madhësia e kiologramit në Sistemin SI krahasohet me prototipin e kilogramit të vjetër. Po ashtu kilogrami është e vetmja madhësi e cila si njësi bazë fillon me parashtresen kilo para prapashteses gram. Në ndërkoh nga gjitha anët e botës punohet për të nxjerrur një përkufzim për kilogramin i tillë që të rrjedhë nga një konsonante bazë e sistemit. Kjo inciativë merrë hovë edhe më të madh pas njohurive që 40 kopjet e prototipit nëndërkohë janë më të rënda për 50 mikrogram se prototypi. Shkaqet për rritjen së peshesë së kopjeve ende nuk jan gjetur. Pasi që kopjet janë të përpunuara nga i njëjti material sikurse prototipi supozohet se vetë prototipi ka humbur në peshë dhe se kopjet kanë ende të njëjten peshë. Orijentimet më të njohura në iniciativen për ri-përkufizimin e kilogramit, janë: * Konstruimi i një sfere nga një numër i caktuar i atomeve të Siliciumi patër. Një sferë e tillë është prodhuar dhe përdoret për krahasime në prodhim të nivelit nanometer. Në praktikë përdorimi i kësaj sfere në këtë nivel tregoj që ka si pasojë diferenca shumë të vogla. Kjo diferencë llogaritet të jetë si pasojë e matjeve jo korrekte gjatë vendosjes të izotopeve të siliciumit në sferë. Siliciumi në natyrë mundë të gjendet me tri izotope me masa të atomeve 28,29 dhe 30. Tani shikohet për prodhimin e sferes nga siliciumi me isotope të pastra Silicim-28, çka në praktik do të thotë një punë e rëndë diturie si dhe finaciare. * Matja të bëhet me një Vat-peshore, gjatë të cilit proces do të bëhej krahasimi madhësisë mekanike me atë elektrike. Kjo ndodhë në dy hapa: Kalimi i rrymës në një bobinë do të shkaktonte krijimin e fushës magnetike, me një inezitet të caktuar 2) Lëvizja e bobinës në këtë fushë magnetike do të krijonte rrymën induktive . Po ashtu duhet matur shpejtësia dhe nxitimi i lëvizjes së bobinës dhe pesha që krijon pesha e trupit që duhet matur. * Matja e mases së një atomi me ndihmën e rrezatuesitt të joneve dhe mbledhja e joneve në një masë (trup fizik). Duke matur intezitetin e rrymës së rrezatuesit të joneve dhe kohën mund të matet masa e atomit në njësin kilogram Të gjitha këto ide e inciativa janë në zhvillim e disa nga to edhe praktikohen, por ende nuk është vendosur se cila nga këto apo ide të reja do të zëvendësoj prototipin e tashëm të kilogramit. Përkufizimi i tanishëm Që nga 1898 prototipi internaciona i kilogramit në Paris është vlera krahasuese ndëkombëtare e ilogramit. Masa e prototipit është e përkufizuar si 1kg. Ruhet në byron internacionale për masa dhe pesha (Bureau International des Poids et Mesures (BIPM) 1 (http://www.bipm.fr/)) në Sevres afër Parisit. Prototipi është nj cilindër i konstruktuar nga legua 90% plain dhe 10% iridim me lartësi dhe rreze prej 39mm. Vendet nënshkruese të kësaj marrveshje kanë kopje nga ky prototyp. Komiteti internacional për masa dhe pesha vendos se kur duhet krahasuar kopjet me prototipin. Deri më tani këso lloj krahasime të prototipit me kopjet ka pasur më 1950 dhe së fundi më 1990. Shteti antarë i këtij komiteti mund të krahasoj kopjen e vet me prototipin në çdo kohë, këtë krahasim zakonisht shtete e bëjnë çdo 10 vite. Përkufizimi i vjetër Përkufizimi i vjetër i kilogrmit ishte masa e kubit (dm3) prej një decimetri të mbushur me ujë me dëndsin maksimale (në teperaturën 4°C) Kilogrami dhe Sistemi SI :shiko Parashtesat e njësive në Sistemit SI * mikrogrami = 10-9kg * miligrami = 0,000 001 kg - e milionta pjes e kilogramit * grami = 0,001 kg - e njëmijta pjesë e kilogramit * tonelata = 1000 kg Përmasa krahasuese në natyrë Masat më të vogla se 1 µg < 1 · 10-9 kg *< 4 · 10-36 kg - Masa e një Neutroni *9,11 · 10-31 kg - Masa e një Elektroni *1,67 · 10-27 kg - Masa e një Protoni 1 µg deri 10 µg ≡ 1 · 10-9 kg deri 1 · 10-8 kg * < 1 µg - sasia e substancave më helmuese vdekjepruese - Botulinumtoxin (LD50 = 0,03 µg/100kg) und Tetanustoxin (LD50 = 0,01 µg/100kg) 10 µg deri 100 µg ≡ 1 · 10-8 kg deri 1 · 10-7 kg * 21 µg - plankmasa 100 µg deri 1 mg ≡ 1 · 10-7 kg deri 1 · 10-6 kg * 100–1000 µg - sasia Nikotinit në një cigare 1 mg deri 10 mg ≡ 1 · 10-6 kg deri 1 · 10-5 kg * ≈10 mg - Masa e një milingonje (bubërecit) 10 mg deri 100 mg ≡ 1 · 10-5 kg deri 1 · 10-4 kg * (35–)70 mg - sasia vedekjepruese e Nikotinit për njeriun me peshë prej 70 kg 100 mg deri 1 g ≡ 1 · 10-4 kg deri 1 · 10-3 kg * 200 mg - 1 Karat Masat mbi një gram 1 g deri 10 g ≡ 1 · 10-3 kg deri 1 · 10-2 kg * 2 g - gjitari më i vogël i njohu në natyrë * 2 g - shpendi më i vogël i njohu në natyrë 10 g deri 100 g ≡ 1 · 10-2 kg deri 1 · 10-1 kg * 15–16 g - Masa e një CD-je pa kopertinë 100 g deri 1 kg ≡ 1 · 10-1 kg deri 1 · 100 kg * 110 g - Pesha e insektit më të rëndë të njohur në natyrë. * 453,59237 g - funta Masat mbi një kilogram 1 kg deri 10 kg ≡ 1 · 100 kg bis 1 · 101 kg * ca. 1300 g - Masa mesatare e trurit të njeriut të rritur. 10 kg deri 100 kg ≡ 1 · 101 kg deri 1 · 102 kg 100 kg deri 1000 kg (1 t) ≡ 1 · 102 kg bis 1 · 103 kg * ca. 250 kg - Luani i rritur * ca. 700 kg - Lopa * 907,18474 kg = 1 Tonelatë amerikane Masat mbi një tonelatë 1 t deri 10 t ≡ 1 · 103 kg deri 1 · 104 kg * 1 t - Masa e 1 m3 (1000 Litra) Uji në temperaturë 20 °C * 1016,0469088 kg = 1 Tonelata britanike * 1095 kg - Masa e një Mercedesi A140 * 3–7 t - Masa e një Elefantit të rritur 10 t deri 100 t ≡ 1 · 104 kg bis 1 · 105 kg * 12 t - Elefanti më i madhë të njohur * 14 t - Kumbana e kullës Big Ben në Londër * 78,7 t - Masa e një aeroplani të tipit Concorde 100 t deri 1000 t ≡ 1 · 105 kg deri 1 · 106 kg * 181 t - aeroplani Jumbo-Jet (Boeing 747-400) * 185 t - pesha maksimale e lejushme për startim e një aeroplani të tipit Concorde * 397 t - pesha maksimale e lejushme për startim e një aeroplani të tipit Jumbo-Jet (Boeing 747-400) Masat e nivelit planetar dhe më të mëdha Masat mbi 1000 t > 1 · 106 kg * 2900 t (≡ 2,9 · 106 kg) - Pesha startuese e Saturn V, raketës startuese të Apollos - misionit në hënë (2550 t ga kjo ishin lëndë djegëse) * 564.736 t (˜ 5,65 · 108 kg) - anija më e madhe e botës, Naftëmbajtsja Jahre Viking (e mbushur plot) * 1,5 · 1018 kg - pesha e atmosferës së Tokës * 3,3 · 1020 kg - sasia e ujit të të gjitha Oqeaneve * 7,35 · 1022 kg - Hëna * 5,98 · 1024 kg - Toka * 1,9 · 1027 kg - Jupiteri * 1,99 · 1030 kg - Dielli * 3,6 · 1041 kg - Udha e kulloshtes * ≈ 1053 kg - Gjithësia Shiko dhe këtë Lidhje të jashtme *National Physical Laboratory FAQ on kilogram definition, the need for a new definition, and some alternatives * Conversion Calculator for Units of MASS (& Weight) *More on the NIST Watt Balance *More on the Avogadro project *Conversion: Units of Weight *Le Bureau International des Poids et Mesures *Attogram Detection Category:Shkencë als:Kilogramm ar:كيلوغرام be-x-old:Кіляграм bg:Килограм bn:কিলোগ্রাম br:Kilogram bs:Kilogram ca:Quilogram cs:Kilogram da:Kilogram de:Kilogramm el:Χιλιόγραμμο en:Kilogram eo:Kilogramo es:Kilogramo et:Kilogramm eu:Kilogramo fa:کیلوگرم fi:Kilogramma fr:Kilogramme ga:Cileagram gl:Quilogramo he:קילוגרם hr:Kilogram hu:Kilogramm ia:Kilogramma id:Kilogram is:Kílógramm it:Chilogrammo ja:キログラム jv:Kilogram ka:კილოგრამი ko:킬로그램 ksh:Masse la:Chiliogramma lb:Kilogramm ln:Kilogálame lt:Kilogramas lv:Kilograms mk:Килограм mn:Килограмм ms:Kilogram nl:Kilogram nn:Kilogram no:Kilogram pl:Kilogram pt:Quilograma ro:Kilogram ru:Килограмм массы sco:Kilogram sh:Kilogram simple:Kilogram sk:Kilogram sl:Kilogram sr:Килограм su:Kilogram sv:Kilogram sw:Kilogramu th:กิโลกรัม uk:Кілограм ur:کلوگرام uz:Kilogramm vi:Kilôgam yi:קילאגראם zh:千克 zh-min-nan:Kong-kin zh-yue:千克